The End of the Leaf Village
by Blazing Ninja
Summary: Zeus is angry at Kratos reeking havoc in Mount Olympus and sends him off to the Leaf Village.Naruto and his friends train for other battles and Hades is planning something big for the Leaf Village.
1. Chapter 1

The End of The Leaf Village

By: Blazing Ninja

Chapter: 1

It all started on the 4th of July. People on that day would start a riot, and people would attack each other. Well one citizen made the mistake of attacking Kratos, The God of War. Kratos was angry and started attacking the city. Zeus put an end to the havoc and sent him to the jail. Kratos was too dangerous to be in jail, so Zeus is going to send him to another dimension.

Zeus: Kratos, you do not deserve to live in this city I now banned you from the city of Olympus. I will send u to the Leaf Village.

Kratos: What is the Leaf Village?

Zeus: It is a town where ninja's train to become true ninja's.

Kratos: You want me to become a ninja?

Zeus: No! I want u to reek havoc there instead of here, now be gone!

Kratos: No! You can't send me! I'll be back I will destroy you!

Zeus: You can't destroy me, I am God!

The guards grab Kratos and drag him to the portal.

Kratos: Get off me! I'll be back I swear I will, I will kill you

Zeus! No, No, Noooooooo!

The guards throw Kratos into the portal, and Kratos lands somewhere in the woods.

Back in the Leaf Village, Naruto is eating ramen, Sakura is practicing her healing technique, Kakashi is reading his perverted book, Rock Lee is training like usual, and everybody else is out doing something.

Kakashi: Naruto, finish up eating, we have training to do, our training will be outside of the village.

Naruto: Kakashi Sensei, where did u come from?

Kakashi: oh, I came from the path of life.

Naruto (In his head): I always thought that was his excuse for being late for training.

Kakashi: Why are u looking at me like that?

Naruto: No reason, well let's go get Sakura and let's train!

Naruto: Hey Sakura, this time were going to train outside of the village.

Sakura: Sounds great, Let's go.

Team 7 (without Sasuke) set's off on their journey to train. They stop to fight other ninja and eat food. Kratos walks through the woods, fighting weird ninja and other animals. While Hades, is opening a portal to send evil monsters and mystical creatures to the village.

Hades: Hahahahaha, now it is time for me to destroy Kratos, The God of War.

Hades laughing in excitement.

Hades: It's time for you to come back my child, it's time for u to eat Kratos, destroy him you know what to do!

Hades sends off The Cracken, and The Cracken is ready to fight Kratos one more time.

This is the end of Chapter: 1

Chapter: 2 will be out soon.

This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

The End of The Leaf Village

By: Blazing Ninja

Chapter 2.

Kratos is wondering through the woods, looking for the Leaf Village.

Kratos: I want to see this Leaf Village. Why would Zeus send me here? He doesn't think that the ninja here could kill me.

Ninja: Who ever this, "Zeus" is, he's right ,us ninja can kill you.

Kratos: Who are you, why do you hide in that black cloak.

Ninja: It doesn't matter who I am, your going to die anyways!

Kratos: Oh is that right, well I guess your another guy I'm going to kill.

The black ninja pulls out a big sword and Kratos pulls out his Blades of Athena. Then they started battling.

Ninja: Those small blades won't last a chance against my sword.

Kratos: You have no idea what my blades can do.

Kratos starts spinning his blades, so they can cut the ninja numerous times.

Ninja: Water Clone Jutsu

Multiple ninja's start coming out of the water.

Kratos: What the hell! Water Clone what?

Ninja: Water Clone Jutsu, they are clones of me that are made out of water, you can't get me now.

Kratos: Water huh, well how about I use my fire.

Kratos's blades light on fire.

Ninja: What the, your blades are on fire.

Kratos: The Blades of Athena, they can, why should I tell you, your going to die anyways, hahaha.

Kratos spins his blades with fire and destroys all of the water clones.

Ninja: Wow, I didn't think I'd have to do this, but this cloak holds in my power, so now when I take it off, your dead.

The Ninja takes off his cloak.

Ninja: My name is Zabuza, The Ninja of The Mist, I never got your name.

Kratos: I am Kratos, God of War.

Zabuza: Your not a God….. aaagghh.

Kratos stabs him from behind.

Zabuza: How did you get there so fa….st.

Kratos: I told you, I'm a God.

Kratos pulls out his blades out of Zabuza, and leaves him lying there.

While Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura are on their journey.

Naruto smells something.

Naruto: Ugh, whats that horrible smell.

Sakura: Ewww, I smell it too, it's gross!

Kakashi: Aha! I found it, it's a dead body.

Naruto: Well let's see who it is.

Kakashi flips the body over in shock.

Kakashi: Huh! It's …..it's

Naruto: Spit it out Sensei.

Kakashi: It's Zabuza, how could it be, I just saw him this morning in the ramen shop.

Kakashi has a flashback in the ramen shop.

Naruto: What! But he looks like hes been dead for a week.

Kratos: That piece of trash, I killed him.

Naruto: What, why did you kill him, and who are you?

Kratos: He tried killing me first and my name is Kratos.

Naruto: What ever, you probally killed him in a painfully way!

Kratos: You want to find out how painful it was, punk.

Naruto: Well then lets fight.

Sakura: Wait, what is that in the water.

Naruto: I don't know.

The Giant Cracken came out from under the water.

Naruto: Aaaahhhh, what is that?

Kratos: It's The Cracken.

Naruto: The what?

Kratos: The Cracken, you probally don't know what that is, but what you should know is that were in big trouble.

Kratos: You guys go back to your village, I'll take him on my self!

Naruto: You can't face that your self.

Kratos: Yes I can!

That's the end of chapter 2, chapter 3 might take a while I hope you enjoyed the 1st 2 chapter, inbox me if u have any questions or pointers cause im still new u know!


	3. Chapter 3

The End of The Leaf Village

By: Blazing Ninja

Chapter: 3

Kratos is battling The Cracken. He threw his blades at The Crackens heart abd tried pulling it out. The Cracken tried hitting Kratos with it's tentacles, but couldn't reach him.

Naruto: There is no way you can kill that thing by yourself!

Kakashi: Naruto, we have to go, we don't have time, I just got a message from the village saying that there are weird demons doing bad crimes, hey I just made a rhyme, hey I did it again.

Kratos: Get out of here before I throw all 3 of u in the Crackens mouth! Now GO!

Naruto,Kakashi, and Sakura ran back to the village, and they catch up with Guy,Neji, and Tenten fighting demons.

Naruto: What kind of demons are they?

Guy: They use water powers, and those pitchforks. 

Kakashi: Their water demons?

Guy: I guess so.

Neji: But they are very weak.

Sakura: Hey where is Rock Lee?

Guy: I don't know, I thought he was with us?

Tenten: That's weird.

Kratos is still fighting the Cracken, and he fails to rip it's heart out.

Kratos: Damn, I hate to have to fight this thing again , why would Hades send him here?

The Cracken keeps hitting and smashing Kratos.

Kratos: That's it now I'm mad!

Kratos jumps at the Cracken and stabs 2 of its eyes out. The Cracken got angry, and pulled him down inderwater with it.

Kratos: Good thing I could breath underwater.

Kratos starts stabbing it underwater. While Naruto and the others are battling the water demons.

Naruto: Kakashi, we should see if Kratos is still alive.

Kakashi: Ok, Sakura you stay!

Sakura: Yes Sensei.

Guy: I'm going with you!

Kakashi: Ugh, fine.

Kratos keeps stabbing the Cracken and he finally hit a big nerve.

The Cracken came out of the water roaring angry! Kratos throw his blades at it's heart again.

Kratos: Burn in hell Cracken!

Kratos's blades light on fire.

Kratos: I got you Cracken, your going to die!

Mystery Boy: Open of The 6th Gate, Gate of View!

A boy in an all green suit punches right through the Cracken and kills it.

Kratos: Who are you?

Lee: I am the handsome devil of the Leaf Village, Rock Lee!

Hades comes out of nowhere and punches Lee.

Hades: You do look handsome, but your not the devil, I am!

Kratos: Isn't it obvious, I've always wanted to kill you. I will destroy you and this precious village.

Hades leaves and Naruto,Kakashi, and Guy show up.

Naruto: Bushy Brow are you ok, did Kratos do this to you?

Guy: Lee, oh no, your hair it's ruined and your face is burnt, that guy could not have done that to you!

Lee: Sensei you are right, it wasn't him, it was that Hades guy.

Naruto: Who?

Kratos: Hades, The God of The Underworld. He will be back, either him or his creatures.

Naruto: There are more creatures like that?

Kratos: Yes, but more dangerous!

That is the end of chapter: 3, I said it might take a while but chapter 4 will take a while I will give you a little hint, Naruto finally meets Hades, and Gaara fights, well you will have to stay tuned in for that. This is Blazing Ninja and I'm out, in box me for any questions or pointers.


End file.
